


Jim Starling and his two biggest fans/stalkers

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [17]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Blushing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Thoughts, First Crush, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship(s), Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: More of that Negaduck never happened AU, this time. Launchpad McQuack and Drake Mallard visit Jim Starling, because they are stalking him.





	Jim Starling and his two biggest fans/stalkers

Jim Starling woke up to a loud crash in the apartment he was staying in. This sound was quickly followed by "Launchpad! You are going to wake up Jim!! Here, let me cook." There was a few lighter thumps, like a larger person getting up while bumping into a few walls. "Thanks Drake, I'm going to see if Jim is awake... Maybe we shouldn't talking so loudly." There was a few noises that sounded like someone getting bowls, then washing said bowls. The next words were quieter, "I think he has a signing at a car dealership in a few hours... I hope we didn't wake him."

Jim Starling groaned in annoyance and pulled the blanket over his head. He knew who had, once again, entered his apartment without his permission and started making him breakfast. His two biggest stalkers, this had been going on for years now but they continued regardless of whatever cheap motel he was staying in. Jim didn't understand why they cooked him food, cleaned, or the million other tiny gestures but he didn't care right now. The former actor was just tired and wanted to sleep in. The door opened, a buff looking bird poked his head in. 

The older duck grumbled loudly, "I'm trying to sleep. Go away!" Starling wrapped himself tightly in the blankets to block out the morning lights, even through it was likely noon already. Launchpad McQuack tried to speak not too loudly, "Seeing as you are already awake, what would you like for breakfast?" It was silent for a moment. The older bird turned over in his bed. Starlight sighed, "Pancakes." The larger bird nodded then yelled over to his companion in stalking, "Jim's awake and he said he wants pancakes!!" There was a metal crash, more yelling "JIM IS AWAKE!!?"

The duck who was never to become Negaduck breathed out in annoyance, it was the same thing every day. Every. single. day. These bumble weeds would get into wherever he was staying at and pull this bull. Sure, he enjoyed the company and the attention and that he didn't have to do so many chores after he broke his hip but it was still grinding his gears. The former actor was still entitled to some level of respect and privacy. Jim Starling threw the blanket off and marched over to the door before slamming it open. "LISTEN TO ME BUCKO, I!!" The older duck paused his rant. 

The muscular bird didn't seem to be listening, he was mainly just looking down in paralyzed shock with his jaw hung open. Jim looked down, oh yeah he forgot that he went to bed naked last night. The former superstar backed back into his room and closed the door. There was a loud crash behind his door, followed by dream like mumbling. The fainter had lived up to his namesake once again. There was now the other voice, "Gosh darn it, Launchpad. Again?" Some dragging sounds. The other one spoke again, "Jim! I made you pancakes like you asked!" The door knob turned. Starling grabbed the blanket just in time. 

The door opened, Drake Mallard stood there in the door. He quickly picked his eyes away from the unclothed man before him to look at the ceiling. His face was red. The duck that probably won't be Darkwing Duck for the time being gave a awkward smile to the former Darkwing Duck. "Just put the tray on the dresser and leave." The former star fumed. The Mallard did this fast, closing the door behind him. Leaving with an "I love you!" At least the pancakes weren't burnt this time. 

The End


End file.
